Bonded blade units wherein one or two single-edge blades are permanently held in a plastic housing have replaced to a large extent the double-edged replaceable blades used up to about 15 years ago. The bonded blades are supplied as replaceable units, which are used with handle units suited for interconnection with such blade units. A certain popular type of safety razor provides for a swivel action of the blade unit respective the handle within an angle of about 45.degree., improving shaving comfort. There are also provided disposable safety razors, comprising a blade unit permanently connected with a handle. Some of these have a rigid connection, whereas in others the connection is of the swivel type.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved simple disposable safety razor unit of inexpensive construction, wherein a razor blade cartridge is connected via a novel swivel-type springy hinge to a handle.